The present invention relates generally to a pedestal and more particularly to a portable pedestal for providing structural support to portable devices including portable computers such as a laptop or notebook computer.
Prior art pedestals for portable computers, sometimes called stands, bases, or docking stations, are known to those skilled in the art. For example, a conventional docking station is typically used for holding a portable computer such as a laptop or notebook computer. As most portable computers comprise a movable display screen, when docked, it is desirable that the display screen may be suitably oriented or positioned for proper viewing by one or more users.
A problem with this technology has been that viewing of a display screen of a portable computer by multiple users can be difficult. For example, in a group presentation with a laptop computer placed on a table, it is extremely difficult for a group of individuals to view the display screen as it can only be typically positioned in a restricted fashion that limits viewing range and/or fails to provide an ergonomic viewing position as well. Therefore, what is required is a solution that facilitates simultaneous viewing of the display screen by a group of individuals.
Another problem with this technology has been that even during a single user session, the display screen could only be positioned at such height that a single user has to look down, thereby pulling the neck and shoulders to lean forward into an uncomfortable hunched position. Therefore, what is also required is a solution that provides for ergonomic viewing positions of the display screen to a user.
One unsatisfactory approach, in an attempt to solve the above-discussed problems typically involves using a large and bulky stand or base for a portable computer to sit upon. However, a disadvantage of this approach is that a relatively large and/or bulky stand or base could be a cumbersome peripheral to carry around. Further, a large and/or bulky stand or base may be aesthetically unattractive. Therefore, what is also needed is a solution that meets the above-discussed requirements in a more effective manner.
Heretofore, the requirements of providing more effective viewability of a display screen of a portable computer without compromising portability and/or aesthetics referred to above have not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that simultaneously addresses all of these requirements.
The present invention generally provides an apparatus and method for providing ergonomic viewing positions to a variety of portable devices including a portable computer. In one exemplary embodiment, a support apparatus may include a base having a recess formed to receive a portable device, an anchor movably coupled to the base, and a support pivotally coupled to the base. The portable device may include a desktop portion and a display portion. The anchor may be formed to engage the portable device when the desktop portion of the portable device is disposed in the recess of the base. The support may extend upwardly from the base for holding the display portion of the portable device. According to one aspect of invention, the apparatus and method provide advantages in that viewability of a laptop computer can be readily extended by ergonomically orienting the laptop computer through the use of a portable pedestal.
In another exemplary embodiment, a pedestal may include a base having a housing formed to receive a portable computer and a support. The support may be movably coupled to the base to releasably engage the portable computer at an ergonomic viewing position responsive to the placement of the portable computer in the housing of the base.
In yet another exemplary embodiment, a portable computer pedestal is provided for selectively orienting a portable computer having a desktop portion and a display screen in an ergonomic viewing position. According to one aspect of the invention, the portable computer pedestal includes a pedestal base having a housing formed to receive the portable computer and a support having a mounting portion. The support may be movably coupled to the pedestal base for releasably engaging the portable computer responsive to the placement of the desktop portion in the housing of the pedestal base. The desktop portion could be disposed adjacent to the mounting portion in a secure relationship therewith.
According to another aspect of the invention, a support apparatus may include a first portion and a second portion operably coupled to the first portion for providing vertical support thereon. Furthermore, a third portion may be movably coupled to the first portion. The third portion may be formed to provide a housing between the first and third portions. In addition, a fourth portion may be fixedly coupled to the third portion and movably coupled to the first portion. The fourth portion may be formed to provide the housing responsive to an activation.
According to a yet another aspect of the invention, a portable computer pedestal for ergonomic viewing may include a front bezel and a back bezel operably coupled to the front bezel. The back bezel may be formed to provide a housing to receive an object having a distal end and removably clamping the distal end of the object therein substantially against the front bezel. The portable computer pedestal may further include an easel operably coupled to the back bezel for providing vertical support thereon to the object. Further, a retractable pedestal bottom may be fixedly coupled to the front bezel and movably coupled to the back bezel. The retractable pedestal bottom and the front bezel may be formed to selectively move the back bezel either in a first direction to release the back bezel from the front bezel for providing the housing or in a second direction to engage the back bezel with the front bezel for holding the object therebetween.
According to a yet further aspect of the invention, a portable pedestal includes a base to receive a display device, and a support pivotally coupled to the base for releasably engaging the display device in an ergonomic orientation such that the display device is disposed in an upright vertical position providing an improved viewing range suitable for a plurality of viewers.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a method generally includes (a) providing a base having a recess formed to receive a portable device having a desktop portion and a display portion; (b) providing an anchor for engaging the desktop portion in the recess of the base; (c) providing a support for holding the display portion of the portable device; and (d) interposing the desktop portion in the recess for ergonomically positioning the portable device.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, a method for orienting a portable computer having a desktop portion and a display screen in an ergonomic viewing position is provided. The method generally includes (a) providing a pedestal base having a housing formed to receive the desktop portion of the portable computer; (b) providing an anchor for releasably engaging the desktop portion in the housing of the pedestal base; (c) providing a support for releasably holding the display screen of the portable computer; and (d) causing the display screen of the portable computer to be disposed at the ergonomic viewing position in response to placement of the desktop portion in the housing while the display screen being supported by the support.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.